


But Your Heart's My Burial Ground

by annalise



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalise/pseuds/annalise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calum Hood is your best friend but, God, there's something else there. It just takes a little push to get it out into the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Your Heart's My Burial Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I suck and this sucks but the amount of times that this has gone down in my head is uncountable and I really fucking needed to write it down somewhere. So here. xox
> 
>    
> Also, I have no idea how many chapters this will end up having, but stay tuned, because hopefully that question will be answered soon.x

To: calpal tha bff

_calll_

From: calpal tha bff

_Hiiiii. What’s up?_

To: calpal tha bff 

 _hi. I took some pills and my head hurts and I really don’t want you to hate me_.

 

From: calpal tha bff

_Fuck (y/n). Are you okay? What pills?_

To: calpal tha bff

_worse than okay, but still okay. just okay. I really really need something_

From: calpal tha bff

_What do you need?_

To: calpal tha bff

  _a heart. i don’t know. i need you, you’re sunshine. i’m cloudy_

From: calpal tha bff 

_Where are you? I’m going to come get you._

To: calpal tha bff 

_i don’t know, some party. there are pretty people here. one guy has blue hair, i think you’d like him._

From: calpal tha bff 

_Please get the address. I wanna come get you (y/n)._

To: calpal tha bff            

_cal, i love you._

_wait_

_no no. i hate you_

From: calpal tha bff

_I love you too. Where are you?_

To: calpal tha bff

_some party_

From: calpal tha bff 

_What’s the address, (y/n)?_

To: calpal tha bff 

_1547 collinwood street, downtownish, i don’t know_

 

From: calpal tha bff

_I’m on my way. Wait inside the door, okay? I’ll tell you when I’m there._

To: calpal tha bff 

_no no cal, i have my car, i can drive. i’ll drive to the pier, it’s okay_

From: calpal tha bff

_Don’t you fucking dare try to drive right now. I’m on my way._

To: calpal tha bff

_oh_

_okay_


End file.
